The Dark Nordics
by Dalasport
Summary: You had been living with the Nordics for a while now and where quite happy where you were. But Now they are all acting strange and end up asking you a question. A question that can determine what happens next in your life. Answer it wrong and I can guarantee that things will get bad.
1. Are you okay?

Okay, Writing this was weird but I just wanted to try. This popped up in my head and I just couldn't leave it! So yeah. This will be a dark!Nordicsxreader!

**Warning: **Some chapters will contain bad language and uncomfortable situations. So read at your own risk. I will change the rating if necessary.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story. (sadly)

* * *

(y/n) sat in her favorite blue chair in the living room reading a book. Currently she was alone since the people who lived with her had gone to a meeting. She enjoyed the silence of an empty house. Though she loved the people who shared her house they could be quite loud sometimes. Okay, not sometimes. Always! The thing is only one of them was particularly loud and that was Denmark, The thing that made the group as whole loud was the fact that Denmark had the ability to find out what annoyed every single person out the most and use it without knowing it. So the rest of them spent their day yelling at him. Yeap, they were the Nordics.

They were her best friends and she couldn't possibly choose who she loved the most. Though (y/n) could easily tell that she only loved them as friends and as far as she knew they felt the same. (y/n) just felt like she was a part of the gang.

She had moved here four months ago. Her parents had never really liked her much. She had four older siblings and they were all so perfect, when she seemingly couldn't do anything her parents wanted from her even though she tried and tried to keep them satisfied. One day they had enough and kicked her out saying that the family was getting to big and the money wasn't coming.

So (y/n) wandered the street for the night, with a few of her belongings in a bag, feeling rejected. But she was free. She didn't have to listen to her family ponder how useless she was, but it still stung. The Nordics found her sobbing on a bench, while taking their midnight walk. They got the story from her and invited her to their house. After having lived with them for four months she silently thanked her parents for throwing her out. Everything just felt so right. She found the place where she belonged.

(y/n) glanced up from her book when the clock announced that the time was 19:00 by giving out seven loud bongs. She still hadn't gotten used to the clock. At first it was placed on the second floor of the house, right in front of her bedroom and it kept her up at night, so Sweden moved it for her, down to the living room. She sighed and closed her book. They would be arriving soon with dinner.

As if on que her stomach growled. She groaned and stood up, stretching to get the drowsiness out of her system. The fire in the fireplace snarked behind her making a soothing sound as she made her way to the kitchen.

The house she lived in was huge. It had three stories and each floor had many rooms. The architecture of the house was quite old and had a viking feel to it though with a modern twist. It had obviously been upgraded to fit the time. Though she found something special about each and every room. The architect must have used a lot of his time to make this perfect.

As she stepped into the kitchen, (y/n) heard the front door slam against the poor wall. She rolled her eyes when she heard a familiar "Heyyy, (y/n), We're hooome!" She turned around, a grin spread across her face when she got attacked by Denmark in his way of a hug.

"Can't...breath" She gasped out.

Behind him stood the rest of the Nordics all shooting glares towards Denmark. (y/n), being the oblivious one didn't notice and waved to them.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked with a bright tone.

Norway walked forward and put his arms around her waist dragging her to the living room. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear making her shiver "Your favorite"

She sat down on the couch, a little bit confused. "um... okay. So... are we gonna eat in the living room?"

Norway sat to her right and Finland squished himself to her left. This was kind of weird. They were all acting kind of strange. When she thought about it she began noticing little things that were different with each of them as they began emptying the bag of food.

Norway's hair was getting pointy and kind of resembling Denmark's, and the colour was getting darker. Iceland's hair was almost going towards a gray tone and there looked like black stripes were coming to view. Both Finland's and Sweden's hair had like a rock feel to it. Even Denmark's hair was more pointy than usually.

And when she started studying them closer she could see that all of their eyes had darkened. Not much but enough for her to notice.

Sweden looked up. "Is everything alright (y/n)?" He said with a smirk.

Okay! Something was definitely not right. Sweden no longer had such a hard accent. And he was smirking!

All of them were looking intensely at her now waiting for her answer. She felt Finland snuggle his hand behind her neck as Norway reclaimed her waist.

"Um. I was more thinking if everything was alright with you all" she said, glancing down at Norway! He usually wanted a lot of personal space but now he was leaning towards her trying to pull her as close as possible.

Norway smirked up at her ignoring her question. As did the rest of them. Now they were just staring at her with that creepy smirk on. Now she really started panicking.

"(y/n)! We have to ask you a question" Finland cooed as he began playing with a lock of her hair. This was getting very uncomfortable.

"Who do you like the most, (y/n)?" Denmark spat out.

"Oh, guys." she said, relaxing a bit. She thought they'd ask something really creepy. "That's easy! You're all my friends. We're a group. I could never choose anyone above the other" she said smiling. Norway's grip around her waist tightened and Finland started tugging roughly at her hair. Her smile faltered and she began to worry again.

"Um, guys! Your hurting me" she said as she tried to get out of Norway's grip.

"You don't understand (y/n)! You have to choose! We are not waiting any longer" Denmark said as his smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Wait, I don't understand.." She began but was cut off when Finland and Norway stood up, dragging her with them holding both of her arms firmly.

"We are just asking who off us you _love" _Finland said, breathing on her neck.

She was now getting scared. These were not her friends. Her real friends would never frighten her like that.

"G-Guys. I-I d-don't look at y-you like that, you are j-just my friends." She stuttered, fear plastered on her face.

Now all of them were scowling at her.

"Then we'll just have to make you love us. And since you don't want to choose... well, I guess we could share her, can't we boys!" Iceland said, with a maniacal smile on him.

"I think your right little brother" Norway murmured into the crook of (y/n) neck.

"wait..." was all she could say before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and then blackness embraced her.


	2. Strawberries

Hello :p Do you remember me?

Yeah, cause I kind of forgot about this xD Got really surprised when I saw all the followers! Seriously guys! Thank you! so many after only one chapter? Well! It inspired me and now I have planned most of the story out and I plan on updating regularly ^^ So! I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it was a pain to write. I certainly hope it turned out okay.

**Disclaimer: **Guess what! I don't own Hetalia o.o

* * *

(y/n) clutched her head as she woke up with a groan, something soft and puffy rubbing against her cheek as she stirred slowly. She cracked an eye open to be greeted with dark blue bed drapes.

Wait... She didn't have bed drapes.

Completely alarmed now she bolted into a sitting position, regretting it when she felt a painful throbbing in the back of her head. She winced as she raised a hand to rub the sore spot.

"So it wasn't a dream after all" she murmured. Her friends had… her friends… had…

Tears started surfacing at the thought of her friends. She tried to choke back a sob but failed as images of their last encounter started flashing in her mind. The tears streamed down her face in two steady streams as she cried into a nearby, black pillow.

_"Who do you like the most, (y/n)?"_

Such a simple question. How could everything have gone so badly after one puny little question?

No. This couldn't be right. This was probably just a bad prank. No normal person would act like they did after an honest answer like hers. This had to be a joke, as bad as it was.

She dried her tears silently as she pushed the drapes to the side to whip her feet out of the big, unfamiliar bed only for them to be yanked back by rattling chains. Her eyes widened. Chains? She picked up the chain connected to her ankles, following it to the leg of the bed. She gave it a strong yank that earned her nothing but a little creaking from the bed as it moved by the force. This was definitely no prank.

She started shaking violently as she dropped the chains, making a loud noise as they hit the ground. Fear started taking over as she thought over the possible future scenarios in her head.

"Okay, (y/n). Calm down. Think this through." She said to herself in a shaky voice. "Be sure of what you're accusing them off. They are not criminals, they are your friends"

She hesitated. "But would my friends knock me out and chain me up?"

She knew the answer. Everyone would say the same thing, no matter who you asked and she had to face it. Something really bad had happened to her friends.

She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. "Okay (y/n)! First things first, find out where you are." She said to herself as she moved to the other side of the bed, the chains rattling as they brushed over the sheets of the large mattress.

The big blue drapes where closing off the bed so she pushed them to the side to open up the space. On her left she saw calm, violet walls almost completely covered with bookcases. A few shelves had picture frames in them but they were too far away for her to see who occupied the pictures. The door was there as well.

To her right she saw a big window, the moon shining through it, giving her the only source of light. Besides the window was a light blue chair that looked really comfortable. A few more books were sprawled on a small drawer to the side.

A lone plant stood in the corner, its leaves making a beautiful shower of green. A few pink, unopened buds could be seen through the greenery. On the floor around it were the old flowers that had fallen off after their time had passed. It actually looked like one of the plants in the living room, except the flowers on that one were blue.

Right in front of the bed was a sophisticated, wooden desk completely covered in papers and letters. Above it was big map of Scandinavia. A big red X had been drawn over Denmark.

Yeah, this was definitely Norway's bedroom. Under normal circumstances she would have laughed at the obvious dislike Norway showed towards the Dane but nothing about this situation was funny and she had to keep calm, for sanity purposes only.

"Okay, good (y/n). Now where exactly is Norway's bedroom?" She closed her eyes, painting up a picture of the house to see where Norway usually went at nights.

"Second floor" she murmured as she opened her eyes. "Left side"

She cursed silently. "Damn it! The left side faces the sea so that means I can't get out through the window." She looked down at her bound feet and sighed. "Not that it matters anyway. I can't get anywhere unless I get rid of those things."

She picked up one of the many pillows in the bed and threw it in frustration. The pillow went straight for the bookcases and knocked a few books down, along with one of the picture frames that landed with a loud crack and smashed into pieces. (y/n) cringed at the sound of it breaking. If someone was home they were bound to hear that, which meant that they would know she was awake. And that was something she was not ready to face.

She held her breath, listening for footsteps or anything indicating that someone was coming. When silence was the only thing to be heard she breathed out in relief. Maybe lady luck had taken pity on her and decided to do rare charity work and help a little. (y/n) sighed. Luck tended to never take long visits when it came to her.

She rolled onto her back and groaned when the chains started tangling around her feet. She kicked them away and grabbed a big pillow, clutching it tightly to her chest as she closed her eyes. The only way to escape a nightmare is to wake up. But what can you do when you are living one?

()()()()()()()

"So, they're still stuck there?" A chuckle.

(y/n) probed herself up onto one elbow. That was the first voice she'd heard for over a few hours and frankly, she was relieved. She was getting extremely bored of lying in the dark. She had tried to reach for the books around the room but the chain was really short, only allowing her to move so much. She had managed to reach for one book that was resting on the drawer by the window. Unfortunately for her that it turned out to be a geography book that she had quickly gotten bored of.

Plus she was getting horribly hungry.

"Yeah, just got a call that confirmed it. They haven't gotten out."

(y/n) could recognize the cocky voice of Denmark and the dull one of Norway. Shivers ran down her back when she detected the coldness that had made its mark on both of them.

It seemed that they had stopped right in front of the door leading into her current whereabouts.

Denmark's laughter rang through the walls and made her stiffen. This was the laughter of a man you did not want to cross.

There was the distinguished sound of someone getting slapped and a growl that made (y/n) want to disappear into the wall behind her.

"Idiot! Go handle things downstairs. I'll take care of our little princess here" Norway's muffled voice could be heard saying with the heavy footsteps of Denmark retreating in the background, muttering about the serious issues of Norwegians.

(y/n) quickly turned her back to the door and pretended to be sleeping. She'd rather not want to know what Norway meant about "taking care" of her.

She cringed slightly as light from the hallway filled the room. She could hear the almost soundless footsteps of Norway approach her bed and the weight of it shift as he laid down.

She tried to hold back a quiver when she felt his cold hands run up her back smoothly.

The tip of his hairs tickled her skin as he brought his face to her bare neck. She could feel his hot breath as he trailed soft little kisses as far down as he could without removing her T-shirt. "I know you're awake" He whispered lowly.

She shrieked as she turned around to push him out of the bed on the other side. Norway swiftly moved out of her way and stood up with a smirk plastered on his face. His normal sailors outfit was gone and placed with a simple white shirt with rolled up sleeves, black cargo pants and a red and blue tie that hung loosely down his neck. His shirt was neatly tucked in and a thick, red belt held everything together.

His normally neat hair was a mess of soft locks that hung around his face and spikes that stuck out in random places. His lovely light hair colour that (y/n) used to love so much was almost gone and replaced by dirty blonde locks.

"Always works like a charm" He mused with a cocky grin.

(Y/n) didn't answer as she was too terrified of this new side of Norway. Never in a hundred years would she expect something like that to be done by him.

Norway chuckled a little. "Yeah, that's what they always say"

She shook her head a little, daring herself to ask the question she was dying to know the answer to.

"Y-You've done this before?" She stuttered.

Norway laughed loudly making her scowl a little. Laughing looked so unnatural on Norway. Not that it didn't suit him, mind you. Cause it really did. He looked rather handsome in the act but… the Norway she new never laughed.

"No! I've just always wanted to say that" He said as he walked to the door to close it, locking it in the process. He flicked the light switch on and turned around to give her a seductive wink.

She brought her hands to cover her eyes from the sudden light that was blinding her a little. When she had gotten used to the brightness she could see Norway sitting on the edge of the bed, a small tray in his lap, containing multiple items. She could see a couple pieces of toast, a can of coke, cheese and some… wait! Were that strawberries?

Norway watched her as she looked into the food like she was a magnet and her gaze could draw it in. How did he know her biggest weakness were strawberries?

"Don't worry" He said, amusement evident in his voice as he observed her leaning forward. "It's for you"

She brightened up and reached for the tray with eager hands only to get her joy shattered into million pieces as the tray moved out of her reach. She frowned as she lifted her face to Norway who was looking at something on the floor with a disapproving look on his face.

He turned around slowly, giving her a hard glare. "Why is my picture on the floor?" He asked with an icy tone.

(Y/n) froze, fear written clearly over her face. _'Shit, he's really, really scary!'_

"(Y/n)" He said threateningly.

"I-uh, didn't… um"

He sighed. "You know what?" He said, standing up with the tray in one hand "This means no food for you" he made his way to the desk and put the tray in clear sight from the bed.

He looked back to see the hurt face of (y/n) and smirked. "There are no strawberries for bad girls"

(y/n) whimpered, glancing longingly past Norway. He caught the glance and laughed. "This is your own fault" he said as he made his way back to the bed and sat down.

She sniffed. "I can handle not eating for a while"

"No, (y/n). You don't understand!" He said, shaking his head. "This" he picked up her chain and gave it a little yank "is your fault.

"What?"

He nodded darkly. "If you would have just chosen me then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have to share you with…" he paused with disgust. _"them!"_

(Y/n) brightened up, _'This is my chance'_

"Nor! You know you don't have to do this" She said, using the nickname she new he secretly liked with the softest voice she could muster. "We can-"

"Leave" He interrupted.

"What?"

He looked thoughtful for a little moment until he suddenly looked deeply into her eyes. "We are going." He climbed over her and grabbed the chain, opening it with a key from his pocket.

"Norway doesn't share anything."

When the chain was loose he picked it up and turned to (y/n). He lifted her chin up with surprisingly soft hands.

"You're all mine sweetheart"

* * *

**A/N: **Tadaaa!

Well! I am going abroad sometime in the middle of August but I promise that I'll have the third chapter ready and up by then. Until next time!


End file.
